Conference communication systems allow a plurality of users to communicate with one another at the same time. A user can also participate in a plurality of conferences at the same time. By way of example, it is possible for the user to prioritize among the conferences and for him to receive media data from a conference only if no media data are being transmitted from the conferences with higher priority than the conference.